Everything's Coming Up Explodey!
by Soren Shinigami
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming up! While everyone rushes to get ready, Roadhog and Junkrat begin to see each other in a whole new light... Junkrat x Roadhog with little bits of Mercy x Genji, Hanzo x McCree, and hinted Hana x Lucio!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back after so long! I've been really into Overwatch recently so I wanted to post something about my favorite ship along with hints of other adorable ships I've come across.** **Enjoy!**

 **Written by Soren Shinigami. I do not own Overwatch.**

Everything's Coming Up Explodey

* * *

It was a normal day at their home base. Everyone was bustling around rebuilding their beloved Overwatch. Although there were still some doubts about its revival, it was, for now, the best option they had to defend themselves and the world.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

Immediately, Roadhog turned his attention to the younger Junker who was blowing away some debris and scraps that was blocking a road that was used for transportation around the base. That little brat loved to blow things up, however, he didn't seem happy to blow up some scraps and rocks for the sake of good.

Soldier 76 and Winston were working on getting their supply carts running like before and Zarya was carrying around metal beams for construction.

Roadhog sighed and stood back up and stretched from sitting too long. He went to go help the group and rebuild their precious Overwatch.

He and Junkrat were recruited by 76 and Tracer when they were caught by a group of cops in England. Tracer had announced that they had it under control and the cops, reluctantly mind you, left. It was Soldier who had declared the duo "reckless" and "unleashed" and with "proper training" they could use their skills and abilities for good. Roadhog knew it was so they wouldn't go against them and become a possible ally of Talon but what Soldier didn't know was that Talon was trying to kill them too. They were after whatever Junkrat had found one day in the outbacks of Australia. Junkrat, was curious though, at why on earth they were looking to recruit them seeing as how they were wanted in so many countries. He declined at first until Roadhog gave him the idea of more protection and adventure that came with being involved in Overwatch.

"Why would I need 'em if I got you?" Was Junkrat's initial response, which did spark something in Roadhog. Perhaps it was loyalty, perhaps it was relief, or simply pure adoration for…

Roadhog shook his head dragging himself out of memories and focused on the construction of the new medical bay.

Before he was able to get any work done, Mercy came out to everyone with fresh lemonade and the brightest smile she has ever had since arriving at Overwatch. Everyone stopped and went to grab some fresh lemonade and take a little break after working in the hot sun.

"What's with the smile? I thought you hated Overwatch" Soldier pointed out to Mercy which brought a frown to her face.

"It's true I'm still worried about Overwatch's revival, that's not what I'm happy about. Do you know what's coming up in a few days?"

Soldier looked at her blankly and shook his head.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Jack, it's Valentine's day. You know, the most romantic holiday of the year!"

"…oh…it's that time of year huh?" Soldier casually sipped his drink.

"You're impossible!" She placed down the drinks on a nearby box and stomped away angrily.

"Hey 76, you know better than to treat Mercy like that" Genji remarked and went after her.

"Why should I be excited about another silly holiday? We already went overboard on Halloween, Christmas and then the Chinese New Year. There's nothing to celebrate for Valentine's day. We're supposed to be focusing on Talon and all we're doing is goofing off"

"Still, Mercy was probably looking forward to it. We all know you and Mercy-"

"It's nothing. We have nothing. If anything, she's a distraction to the cause"

Everyone took a step back from Soldier at his harsh words at Mercy. Even Roadhog found himself backing away. He was so cold to the kindest and sweetest doctor they had.

Soldier noticed everyone's movements and cleared his throat, "Let's call it a day. I'm sure we're all tired from working ten days in a row…if you want, we can continue working after Valentine's day"

It was Tracer who brightened back up and cheered. She was looking forward to spending time with her girlfriend Emily, who was probably coming over for the holiday.

McCree went quickly to Hanzo and was going to pounce him in a huge bear hug but fell flat on his face. Hanzo had gracefully dodged his attacker's assassination attempt and he walked away to meditate.

Hana and Lucio walked away to talk and Roadhog could have sworn that they were holding hands…

"Oi Roadie?"

He looked down at the little Junker who just started back with a face full of confusion.

"What?"

"What's Val-un-tine's Day?" He had said slowly as to not mispronounce it but still failed slightly.

"…Valentine's Day is a holiday for couples" Roadhog explained.

"…ya mean like us? We're a couple of Junkers. So, then it's a holiday for couples to do whatever they want?" The young brat looked up at him with joy in his eyes.

"Not that kind of couple. I mean for lovers. It's for two people who love each other to celebrate being in love…I guess"

"…oh" Junkrat's face fell and he looked disappointed, "…'ave ya ever celebrated it before?"

"…not really…" Roadhog lied.

It was true he had a relationship in the past, but he gave up that life to join his rebel group in Australia.

 _Some good that did…_

He looked down at the little Junker who had lived his entire life in a "survival of the fittest" Australia. He was responsible for Jamison's being and insanity.

"…Hog?"

"What?"

"…since ya never celebrated it before, why not celebrate it with me? We can go wild on some empty buildings nearby or just raid a candy shop" He flashed a toothy grin.

Without thinking, Roadhog nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**So...yeah, ships begin to form! Roadhog agreed to spend Valentine's Day with Junkrat! What's gonna happen next? Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Written by Soren Shinigami. I do not own Overwatch.**

* * *

"An' then he said he'd celebrate it with me!" Junkrat exclaimed to his pals.

Lucio and Hana smiled at his joy but seemed a little doubtful at the statement.

"Um…Jamie, are you _sure_ Roadhog said he'd spend the day with you?" Hana asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"…Jamie, it's not like we're against you spending time with him or anything, but he's mostly a private person. Are you sure you're not making him feel uncomfortable?"

"Eh?"

"What Lucio is trying to say is that Roadhog might want to spend that day alone. He's an older guy Jamie. He could have lost someone he dearly loved and would prefer not to open any old wounds"

"…He never mentioned anything like that ta me" Junkrat looked down at the ground and stayed silent for a while.

As the time passes, Hana and Lucio started to feel uncomfortable at his silence. He was always jumpy and full of wonder. Seeing him so silent was…unusual…creepy even.

"Hey you brats!"

The kids turned their attention to Soldier who was standing tapping his foot, "Hurry up, it's lunchtime"

Hana and Lucio ran out of the room, eager to leave the creepy silence. Junkrat however stayed where he was. Soldier ignored him and followed Hana and Lucio to the dining hall.

Just as he left, Zarya dropped in to look for some supplies. She noticed the little figure sitting still looking lost in thought.

"Oi, Rat, are you alright?"

"Wot? Oh, I suppose"

"What's on mind?"

"…It just sorta hit me how lil I know bout Roadie. I mean, he's heard me ramble on and on about my troubles an' my life. He knows all about me and sometimes, I think he has a sad look behind that mask of his when he looks at me. I've never heard him say anything about himself at all. I don't even know his name. I know he's a private person but he's saved me so many times after I hired him"

Zarya started laughing, "So now you're like princess wishing to know name of knight?"

Junkrat blushed a little and looked at her shocked, "N-no! Nothing like that! I swear I only want ta know more about my buddy!"

"But you hired him, he more like bodyguard than friend. Just a shield. Soldier don't need to know about weapon as long as it works"

"…I suppose but he's all I got. He kept me safe at night an' we 'ave each other's back. After all, two is better than one. After we left Australia, he showed me so many wonders of the world!"

"Then talk to Pig. He will understand I think" Zayra punched his arm lightly and got up. She grabbed a nearby box and walked out.

"…talk ta Hog eh? I suppose that would work!" He smiled and got up and limped his way to his bodyguard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Junkrat wants to talk to Roadhog, will he answer? Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

 **Written by Soren Shinigami. I do not own Overwatch.**

* * *

Roadhog was sitting near the cliff enjoying the gentle breeze and the quiet, peaceful day. No one was working on the base and everything was perfect.

"OI ROADIE!"

Well…almost perfect…

"Roadie! I found ya mate! I've been lookin' all ova for ya!"

His peace and quiet was completely ruined. He sighed and turned to face the younger man.

"What do you want?"

"Well…uh…I was wonderin' if ya could tell me a lil more bout yaself"

"…why?"

"Well…if we're spendin' Val…Val-un-tine's Day together I thought ya might want ta at least get something off ya chest"

"…like what?"

"Uh…I dunno, a past lover or your life before the incident?"

"…"

"Ya don't 'ave ta mate! If ya prefer yer privacy I understand! Ya don't 'ave ta spend the day with me, if ya prefer, ya can spend it anyway ya wish!"

"Mako Rutledge"

"Wot?"

"My name. Mako Rutledge"

"Mako eh? That's a nice name! Dunno why ya prefer Roadhog! Ain't nothin' like my name!"

"…Your name is nice too"

"Ya think? It feels like I'm puny and weak. Mako though, sounds strong"

"It's just a name. Don't let the way it sounds define you"

"…yeah, I guess yer right" he smiled.

Roadhog moved around a little suddenly feeling uncomfortable. He just gave away his name to his boss who couldn't keep his mouth shut for more than two seconds or less. But when Junkrat opened his mouth again, it eased his tension.

"Don't worry mate. I won't call ya by yer name around others. Privacy yeah? A name like yours needs to be kept safe from outsiders. An' if ya want ya can call me Jamie or something! Some of my friends do!"

Roadhog grunted.

"…anything else ya want ta tell me?"

"…I had a girlfriend once"

"Really? Wot what she like?"

"Annoying. Bratty. Demanding. She was like a child and always asking for attention. She used to nag at me all the time"

"Wow wot a pain!" He started laughing.

 _You're no different_. Roadhog wanted to say but he really didn't mind the attitude. Instead, he treasured it.

"…I gave her up"

Junkrat stopped laughing and stared right at his bodyguard, "Why?"

"…It was around that time that the rebellion started. I gave her up for Australia…but it wasn't worth it. I made a mess of my country and killed so many people"

"…"

"I'm the reason you're the way you are. The reason you're on the run, always being forced to fight to survive. I'm…I'm sorry"

Junkrat looked at him with disbelief, "Wot do ya mean? I'm me. Don't matter if radiation or something did this ta me, even as a kid I was a loose cannon. I live the way I want and 'ave a blast taking whatever I please. Ain't my fault if someone got a problem with me, they're still holding on ta that 'justice' thing"

"What?"

"I mean people should try ta look at things from a different view. No more walls, no more rules. We get ta live anywhere we want! An' nobody can say no! We're free! A lot o' people would kill ta be like us! They just don't know it"

"…hmm"

"Don't feel bad mate, I'm ok! I'm still alive! I think that it's for the best! After all, I don't need to work or do things for others. Just gotta worry about me"

"…and the Overwatch team."

"Wot? Oh yeah, them too"

"…"

"…Hey Hog, ya know that I don't care about that"

"I do. You never had a chance to live a real life. You only know how to fight and protect yourself. You don't have normal people or friends around and you're always restless at night scared that someone will kill you in your sleep"

"…don't living here count?"

"What?"

"Well, I got Hana, and Lucio. And the other blokes. They treat me just fine. Sure, we don't all get along well all the time, but we still help each other to survive and protect. We're like a pack of dingoes. I got friends, I got shelter, I got food, I have my own lil place here that makes me special. Everyone here is different with their own stories. They may not be radiated like me or you, but they still accept us."

"…"

"I'm ok mate. I'm still smiling and I'm still living life ta the fullest!"

Roadhog looked at the kid who flashed him another of his famous grins. He quickly grabbed the kid which immediately put him on alert. He brought him in for a huge hug and didn't notice Junkrat's struggling. After a little while he let go and Junkrat quickly backed away.

"Ya tryin ta kill me mate?"

"No. I was hugging you"

"…hug? It seemed like ya were crushing me"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you"

"…no it's ok mate, just let me know next time ya want ta do that"

"…you don't mind?"

"Nah, don't mind. Just warn me next time. And please don't squeeze so hard" He smiled.

Roadhog felt something stir in his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Valentine's Day is approaching! (Story wise) Chapter 4! Enjoy!**

 **Written by Soren Shinigami. I do not own Overwatch.**

* * *

Valentine's was approaching quickly. Emily had arrived to their base and Tracer was the first to greet her and give a tour of their base.

Soldier sat near the medical bay lately. Roadhog thought that the man regrets his words to Mercy but can't face her to apologize. So instead, he tortures himself by being so close but refusing to see her.

McCree has been chasing Hanzo lately and Hanzo kept refusing his advances. There was one time when McCree wore a sexy kimono in public to try and grab his attention. Hanzo threw his breakfast at him and declared it was "too early for such stupidity" and went back to his room.

Jamie has been getting restless with excitement. He was looking forward to knowing more about Mako day by day and he's been looking forward to this strange new holiday he recently discovered.

Roadhog realized exactly how much he's been speaking to Junkrat. Day after day he found himself telling the brat so many things. His favorite food, stories of his childhood, the time he got his tattoo…it would usually make him feel uncomfortable to have one person know so much about him but Junkrat has been silent about everything. He still called him "Hog" or "Roadie" in public, and although he knew his favorite foods, he gave him the usual things to eat as if he never knew. Like tomatoes…he HATED tomatoes. Still…small details just to hide the truth. However, when they were alone, Junkrat called him "Mako". However, he always looked around to make doubly sure they were alone and when he was sure, he whispered the name. Overly cautious.

"Oi Roadie?"

He looked at the kid who had finished his breakfast and looking up at the big lug, "Ready ta go mate?"

"Yeah"

Junkrat jumped out of his seat and rushed out, Roadhog following slowly behind.

"So, I was thinking, that you an' me should do something fun today! Like, blowing things up! Or perhaps stealing some sweets!"

"…let's save those things for Valentine's Day"

"Aww, why?"

"Because then we'll enjoy them more, plus, they always make a lot of sweets on Valentine's Day"

"Really? Wow!"

Roadhog grunted and sat down near the cliff again and Junkrat laid down staring up at the clouds.

"…Roadie? Haven't ya noticed that McCree keeps chasing Hanzo?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"He has a crush on him"

"McCree wants to crush Hanzo? Why didn't he come to us? We could help with that!"

"Not that kind if crush. It also means that a person likes someone a lot"

"…so… McCree likes Hanzo?"

"Yeah"

"Then why doesn't Hanzo have a crush too?"

"Dunno. Maybe he's shy"

"…maybe…"

"…"

The two Junkers sat in silence for a while until Junkrat broke the silence, "Do you have a crush?"

"…dunno…"

"…I guess same here…I mean, there's a lot of people I like here but now that I think about it, only one person comes to mind"

"Who?" Roadhog asked pretty quickly.

"I ain't telling! That's embarrassing!" Junkrat didn't look at his face.

"…I have a crush too..." Roadhog said trying to get a reaction from the kid.

"Who?!" The kid turned to face him with a concerned look and his hand on his weapon.

"Can I show you?"

"…yeah, I guess" Junkrat looked crestfallen.

"Close your eyes for a tick" Junkrat complied and Roadhog reached into a small bag and pulled out a small mirror that he kept from his previous girlfriend. He always kept it safe because she would always pull out that mirror to show him what she saw in him. Now, he felt the need to show someone else.

He looked at it and smiled sweetly behind his mask.

 _Give me your blessing…I wasn't there for you then, and I'm sorry. I thought I could change our lives for the better. I think I love someone else now. Please, forgive me and let me be happy once more._

"Open them"

Junkrat came face to face with his own face in a mirror. He was confused at first.

"You like the mirror?"

"Look closer"

Junkrat kept looking at the mirror and seemed even more confused.

"Mate, all I see is me own reflection"

"Exactly"

Junkrat took a little to process is but then blushed a little.

"Wait…ya mean…ya like…"

"You"

"…but…"

"But?"

"…Don't get me wrong mate, I like you too. I like you a lot. But...I'm just a radiated disaster. I ain't pretty, I'm loud an' annoying. I ain't like your girlfriend mate"

"You sometimes remind me of her, but I don't think of you as a replacement. I like you for you. I'm not trying to right my wrongs in forcing myself to liking you to correct a little of my mistakes. Jamison, with you, I feel like I'm me again. You make me feel younger, like I have done no wrongs. I feel like Mako before the rebellion"

Junkrat seemed surprised at his confession and smiled a toothy grin, "Well mate, that's quite a statement! Wish I could say something that pretty"

Roadhog smiled and gently patted Junkrat's head.

Junkrat struggled not to flinch at the unknown feeling but his instincts kept fighting him. He managed to sit fairly still during the unknown action.

"Now what mate?" Junkrat tilted his head.

"…want to make it official?"

"Make what official?"

"Us. As a couple"

"Does that mean we need to sign papers and turn them over to the government or something?"

"No. It's just a promise kept between us"

"For what?"

"So that I know that I'm yours, and you're mine"

Junkrat shivered and gulped at those words and nodded quickly.

"Y-yeah mate! I'm yours, and you're mine!"

"Good"

"…hey Mako?"

"What?"

"Can we…hug?"

"Sure"

And with that, Mako opened his arms and Jamie practically jumped into him and wrapped his arms as far as they could around Mako. Mako completely closed himself around his partner.

Mako was smiling behind his mask.


	5. Chapter 5

**Valentine's Day! Everyone enjoying it? Here's chapter 5! Please enjoy!**

 **Written by Soren Shinigami. I do not own Overwatch.**

* * *

Finally, Valentine's day. Mako could barely sleep, he found himself looking forward to spending the day with Jamie doing all sorts of fun things.

He got up quickly and got dressed. He went to open the door only to find an excited rat behind it.

"Good morning Roadie!" Junkrat greeted him with another wide grin, "Are ya ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready"

"So, what do ya want to do first?"

"Mmm…was thinking breakfast" his belly rumbled.

"Haha! It's always food with ya! Alright, let's head off to the kitchen, then shall we?"

Roadhog grunted and walked beside Junkrat to grab some grub.

When they arrived, mostly everyone was bustling around getting ready to spend the day with friends or secret crushes.

Junkrat reached into a cupboard and grabbed some sugary cereal for him and Roadhog.

Roadhog thought he was jittery enough but it was a special day so we wasn't going to complain.

Everyone grabbed breakfast and served themselves to start their day but halted when a pair of voices came within earshot.

"I'm sorry Angela" Soldier's voice rung out.

Mercy's heels clicked as the sounds approached the kitchen.

"I was wrong to say those things to you I know, and I'm really sorry!"

Mercy paid no attention to Soldier as she grabbed her mug and began to make herself a cup of tea.

"I'm really sorry, is there anything I can do to fix this?"

"…why yes there is…"

Everyone held their breath. They could swear Mercy had a demonic look on her.

"I'd love to go shopping, think you could loan me some money?"

"…" Soldier started laughing and threw his wallet her way which she caught with that grace she's known for.

"Anything else?"

"Hmm…yes!" She leaned over to whisper in his ear and he nodded and went over to Winston and began to talk to him in private.

Winston nodded back in approval of…something and Soldier's voice rang out once more, "Attention everyone! I want everyone back exactly at 2100 sharp! No exceptions!"

With that, he and Winston left and everyone looked at each other and shrugged. No one was completely happy with the curfew but they were not going to complain about it.

Roadhog and Junkrat quickly finished their breakfast so they could have as much time as possible before curfew.

Roadhog took their dishes to the sink and rinsed them out as best as he could.

Everyone quickly began to head to the sink and wash their plates. Roadhog pushed his way through the mob to head back to Junkrat who was waiting impatiently. When he saw that they were good to go, the younger Junker jumped out of his chair and bolted for the exit. Looking back, Roadhog could see some pairs beginning to form. Lucio and Hana seemed to have plans of their own as well as Ana and Reinhardt. In the back of the mess hall, McCree was begging for Hanzo to join him. Hanzo, finally giving in, nodded his head and was practically whisked out of his seat the moment he agreed. Genji approached Mercy and handed her a box of chocolates. They seemed expensive and imported for Roadhog could barely make out the name of the brand. She smiled her beautiful bright smile and hugged the cyborg.

Roadhog smiled and followed the little brat out the door who was currently trying to get him to move faster.

"So, what are we gonna do first?"

"Dunno, I suppose anything is fine"

"Hmm…then I got an idea! Follow me!" Jamie wobbled in front as quick as he could with Mako following close behind.

"Here we are!" Jamie said proudly.

Mako blinked, they were at the cliff, which wasn't that far from the mess hall at all.

"I know, yer confused ain't ya? Yer all like 'Why here? Weren't we goin ta blow up the town an' steal some candy?' Well, I'll tell ya. I actually really enjoyed just lazing around just talking with ya. I think I'd like ta just laze around for a day longer with ya"

Roadhog smiled and blushed behind his mask.

"Yer smiling ain't ya? I made ya blush, didn't I?" Junkrat smiled and leaned closer to his new boyfriend.

Roadhog took a step back and his hands went to his face to make sure he had his mask on. He was confused to find it securely strapped on his face.

"No need to panic mate, I'm sorry for startling ya. I could just tell. It's strange but I can sorta read your expressions behind yer mask. Of course, it's hard ta tell, an' I've never seen yer face, but that's ok, I'm sure that I'd love ya no matter what"

Junkrat quickly realized the word he accidently spilled out and covered his mouth. He looked at Roadhog with a huge blush on his face which only caused the older Junker to start laughing and pat his head. He sat down at his usual spot and enjoyed the gently breeze.

Jamie sat beside him completely relaxed and at ease. A first, Mako noted.

They looked out at the horizon that stretched before them and this time, it was Junkrat who was startled at the break of silence.

"Wanna see my face?"

"Wait, can I?" Junkrat looked surprised and a little excited.

"Yeah. Take it off"

Junkrat slowly approached it him and reached behind him and gently undid the straps. He took a deep breath and pulled it off and shut his eyes. It wasn't that he was scared of him, he was scared that Mako would change his mind, grab his mask and leave. But Mako stayed still, staring intently at the younger.

"You can look you know" his deep voice rumbled and Junkrat opened one eye to peek.

Mako was unlike anyone he ever saw. His face showed a gentle personality, the opposite of the Roadhog he's known until now. His eyes were soft and kind and his silver hair flowed gently in the breeze. Jamie couldn't stop staring and kept gaping at his lover.

"Mate…you're gorgeous!"

Mako blushed and in return, Jamison smiled, excited to see these emotions for the first time appear on his face.

"You're one to talk" Mako patted his head gently.

"Me? I'm as gorgeous as a trash heap!" He giggled.

Jamie, without asking, jumped on Mako and gave him a big hug, "Dunno why ya gotta hide yer face mate, I think it's beautiful! But, at the same time, I don't mind being the only one who gets ta see it!" He giggled.

Mako held him in his arms gently as he could bear. He wanted to hold him tight, and never let go. For the first time in years, he felt human again. As if the world had no wrongs and they were free to be themselves.

They stayed in their loving embrace for what seemed like hours, until Mako's tummy rumbled and Jamie grinned, "hungry mate?"

"…yeah" He put his back on and got up, "wanna rob a candy shop now?"

Jamie thought for a bit and then answered, "…yeah sure why not?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Valentine's Day isn't over yet! Here's chapter 6! Enjoy!**

 **Written by Soren Shinigami. I do not own Overwatch.**

* * *

Roadhog and Junkrat returned back to their base around 8:30. Mako insisted they arrive a little early to make sure they don't get in trouble, but their robbing spree lasted longer than they expected.

The two Junkers were holding a variety of candy, teddy bears, roses, Valentine's Day cards, and other little trinkets. They did raid a candy shop, but one turned into two and then three. They also made other stops while the cops were chasing them. They Junkers went up to their rooms to hid their goodies only to find a small package in front of each of their doors.

They looked at each other and dropped their loot to open the mysterious packages. Inside both packages were suits tailored to their sizes and made to fit them perfectly.

"…they expect us to wear this?" Jamie started to laugh at the thought of them wearing the suits they've come to despise.

"Just for one night" Roadhog sighed. He hated suits as well but one night wasn't going to kill them, right?

"…fine" Jamie got back up and picked up his share of the loot and went in his room to change.

Roadhog gathered his belongings and went into his room which was next to Jamie's.

Roadhog dropped his loot on the floor and tossed the suit on the bed. He looked down at it for a good five minutes, lost in memories. Everyone he's come to despise, everyone he's hated and fought against, all wore suits. Black, fancy, expensive suits. The suit he had wasn't like that at all. It was a soft navy blue with a little more rebellious personality to it. He picked it up and began to put it on.

The blazer wasn't able to fit around Roadhog and close and was supposed to leave his belly hanging out. He had no undershirt to cover his massive tattoo. Already, this was very informal. His pants fit perfectly and seemed normal except for a little pig patch on one of his front pockets. His shoes were black with belt buckles instead of shoelaces.

What kind of suit was this?

Finally, he put on a clip-on bowtie that fit him perfectly and didn't choke him or make him feel uncomfortable. He looked in the mirror and wasn't completely unhappy with the suit. Made to match his personality as best as possible, it was very rebellious. He moved around in it testing its flexibility and found that he didn't feel like he was being held back at all. In fact, if he was attacked right now, he was perfectly capable of killing his attackers without any setbacks. Roadhog smiled behind his mask, it was perfect.

He stepped out the door and noticed that Junkrat wasn't done yet. He knocked on the door and called out, "Junkrat?"

"Eh? Oh uh…I'm fine mate! Don't worry 'bout me! Just uh…go on without me!"

"Something wrong?"

"No! Not at all! Run along!"

"Tell me or I'll break down this door"

"Wait! Don't do that!"

"Then what's wrong?"

"…I look silly in this suit"

"So? Me too. But I think I like it just fine"

"But I look so weird!"

"When were you the kind to worry about appearances?"

"…"

"I won't laugh, just come out"

After a brief moment of silence behind the door, there was the mismatched steps of a foot and a prosthetic. The door clicked and swung open slowly. This time, Roadhog was the one staring.

Jamie's suit also was personalized to fit his personality but it worked wonders on him. He too, had a soft navy blue suit that had a blazer which wasn't meant to close like his own and instead, hung loosely on his shoulders. He wore a clip-on tie that was attached to a belt-like collar. His chest was bare without any undershirt and his pants went down to his shoe, which was a black combat boot. His artificial leg was hidden under the long pants but didn't seem to have any trouble walking with so much fabric around it.

"…well?" Junkrat didn't look at his partner in crime in the face and was looking away. He's rarely shy so this felt…different.

Roadhog felt those jitters in his belly. _Butterflies_ , he recalled the feeling. He felt it long ago but now, was something he couldn't contain.

He grabbed the younger and pulled him for another bear hug.

Junkrat was caught off guard but was smiling widely at the reaction.

Finally, Roadhog put him down and the two set out to meet the others at the mess hall.

"I like yer suit too! I thought they would be formal but they feel like fun! I can even move around freely! Seems like ya can too!"

Junkrat kept rambling on as they approached the mess hall.


	7. Chapter 7

**Final chapter! Hope you all had a wonder Valentine's Day! Enjoy!**

 **Written by Soren Shinigami. I do not own Overwatch.**

* * *

The mess hall was completely different from earlier. The lights were of and a lot of white, red and pink stringed lights decorated the room, brightening it up a little. There were heart decorations around and party lights shining around the room.

Lucio had a DJ set up and he and Hana were getting the music pumping.

There were a variety of baked goodies lined up across several tables that Reinhardt and Ana have been making throughout the day.

The entire room seemed lively and a few people were already dancing around.

Ana and Reinhardt were sipping on a cup of tea in the back and chatting while watching the younger kids dance around.

Mercy and Genji were sitting and talking to each other while Hanzo sat on a chair near McCree who was dancing his pants off. He tried to get Hanzo to join but he refused. Winston was dancing with Bastion who was doing the robot. Tracer and Emily were dancing like professionals. Spinning, twirling, dips and steps were all in sync. Hana and Lucio were singing side by side with some tunes that they worked on together.

All in all, everyone was having fun.

Junkrat stepped a little closer to the dance floor and began to move to the beat too. It was clumsy and a little off beat but his artificial leg made it hard to dance.

Roadhog grabbed his arm and lifted it. Junkrat was a little startled but let him do what he wanted. Roadhog moved his arm in a circular motion which caused the younger man to spin and he smiled. Roadhog was also clumsy at dancing because of his size but didn't care. As long as he was with Junkrat, bad dancers or not, they were having fun in their own little world.

Junkrat swayed from side to side and Roadhog mimicked his movements. They were clumsy and tried to copy Tracer and Emily since they were the best dancers in the entire group. However, Junkrat and Roadhog kept messing up and sometimes bumped into others. Junkrat kept falling on his behind and Roadhog occasionally almost stepped on his partner's foot.

The music died down and everyone clapped. Roadhog looked at the time. 11:30 pm.

"Everyone outside" Soldier's voice rang out, commanding but not stern.

Everyone went outside to find that the entire base was dark. They all looked around in confusion until a sound brought everyone to high alert.

A high whizzing sound rang threw the air and exploded.

The sky was filled with bright colors and at once, everyone was at ease. One turned into two and sopn, the whole sky was filled with bright fireworks.

Junkrat had loved these ever since he saw them in China. He couldn't get enough of it. He ran over to the shore where he and Mako sat for the past few days and beckoned his tubby boyfriend to follow. Mako smiled at the offer and joined him for a better view.

The two sat side by side staring at the illuminated night sky. Mesmerized by the colors that flashed before them.

Jamie noticed that Mako took off his mask and quickly looked around to see if anyone was looking. Behind him, everyone was still staring at the sky.

Genji and Angela were holding hands, and she leaned in to kiss the cyborg's cheek. He immediately covered his face to hide a blush that wouldn't show, but Angela giggled at the adorable reaction.

Hanzo moved closer to McCree and kissed him dead on the lips. McCree, caught off guard by the initiative taken by Hanzo, fell backwards head over heels.

Jamie was startled when he was suddenly pulled closer to his beloved Mako and was staring him face to face. Mako saw as the blood rush to his cheeks and he smiled sweetly at his little lover's cute reaction. He closed the distance between them and sealed the younger's lips with his. Jamie closed his eyes, lost in this magical moment.

Finally, the show began to end and the finale began to bid their farewells.

Roadhog gently pulled away, ending their kiss. Junkrat had the widest grin on his face. His face was completely flushed and he was out of breath.

Roadhog held him close and as the fireworks ended, he felt his heart pounding wildly in his chest.

"Oi Hoggy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love ya!"

"I love you too"

"Hey, think we can do this again next year?"

"Sure" Mako promised, awaiting the next year, and hopefully, years to come with Jamie by his side.


End file.
